The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multidisease, multidisciplinary group involved in cooperative cancer research. This organization consists of 24 Member Institutions, 22 Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs) and 163 Cooperative Group Outreach participants who accrue 4500 new patients to clinical trials annually. This is a Competitive Renewal Application for the Southwest Oncology Group to function as a research base for current and proposed Community Clinical Oncology Program participants. It differs from past applications in that the Southwest Oncology Group has developed a major thrust in cancer control research. Each potential CCOP has identified how it can respond to potential cancer control research concepts. These concepts will ultimately be developed into cancer control research protocols with not only CCOPs but Member Institutions and Cooperative Group Outreach Program participants entering patients and clients into this new thrust in cancer research.